Frühlingserwachen
by NiennaSnape
Summary: Was zwei Elfen und eine Einhornflügelmargarite mit Snape zu tun haben, erfahrt ihr hier :


Mein Beitrag zur Frühlings- Challenge auf , ein mal etwas anderer One- Shot.  
>Mein Besonderer Dank gilt auch diesmal Rory2, meiner wunderbaren Beta.<p>

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß :)

**Frühlingserwachen**

„Er sieht blass aus, lebt er denn noch?"

Die Stimme kam von weit her. Das laute Dröhnen in seinem Kopf stand im Gegensatz zu seinen Ohren, die sich anfühlten, als würde ein ganzes Gelege grünschleimiger Sumpfschleimer auf ihnen sitzen.

Ein klatschendes Geräusch, so als hätte man jemandem auf die Hände geschlagen, und ein leises Zischen folgten.

„Aua… ich will doch nur mal sehen, ob er noch lebt."

„Natürlich lebt er noch, Du Dummkopf. Sieh doch genau hin, er atmet!" Diese Stimme war weicher, weiblicher und Snape hatte das Gefühl, sie zu kennen.

„Nenn mich nicht so! Trotzdem – er sieht aus, als wäre er tot."

„Schhht, vielleicht hört er Dich ja. Sieh doch, er rührt sich langsam, er wird wach."

„Das sind ganz sicher die letzten Zuckungen, ich habe davon gehört…" Die Stimme kam näher und wurde klarer, so, als würde sich jemand über ihn beugen.

Diesmal ein dumpfes klatschendes Geräusch, das ihn verdächtig an den jüngsten Weasley erinnerte, wenn er ihm selbst auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

Der Versuch, die Augen leicht zu öffnen, gelang tatsächlich und Severus Snape sah direkt in ein Paar wunderschöne grüne Augen. Zutiefst erschrockenen versuchte er zurückzuweichen, was ihm jedoch misslang, da er ohnehin lag. Dieses satte Grün, gesprenkelt mit zarten gelben Tupfen zog ihn in seinen Bann, wie eine Frühlingswiese in der Morgensonne, der Tau noch auf den Halmen des Grases. Umrahmt von langen seidigen Wimpern, wie ein schützender Fächer.

„Lily…", krächzte er dem Wesen entgegen, doch dieses schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wer ist Lily?", hörte er die andere Stimme wieder und wandte den Blick nun doch von den grünen Augen ab und blickte in zwei tiefblaue. Verwirrt über das Farbspektrum und über seine allgemeine Situation wollte er sich aufrichten, doch er wurde sanft an den Schultern zurückgedrängt und gab diesem leichten Druck nach.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Die Frage sollte lauten: Wer bist DU? Und was willst Du hier? Bist Du böse?"

Das blauäugige Geschöpf redete wild auf ihn ein und Snape zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Doch dieser sonst so wirksame Blick zeigte nicht die gewünschte Reaktion.

„Ohhh, nun guck aber nicht so böse. Man könnte meinen, Du willst mir Angst machen." Es verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich hab keine Angst vor Dir!" setzte es entschlossen hinterher.

Snape fühlte die Sumpfschleimer auf seine Ohren zurückkehren und schloss ergeben die Augen. Schwindel überfiel ihn und er fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. Langsam ahnte er, dass er wohl im Jenseits sein musste, das alles hier ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

„Vielleicht hat er Fieber?", sagte die Grünäugige und legte ihre flache Hand nun ebenfalls an seine Stirn. Wieder war Snape erschrocken, diesmal ob der Berührung, doch ihre Hände waren angenehm kühl und weich.

„Wo bin ich hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage und setzte sich nun doch auf, den Schwindel vehement ignorierend.

„Bei uns, im Wald…", antwortete der Blauäugige sogleich knapp. Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, kam ihm Snape diesmal zuvor.

„Was heißt _bei euch_?" Seine Stimme war längst nicht so schnarrend und scharf, wie er es vorhatte. Die beiden konnten froh sein, dass er im Moment scheinbar nicht er selbst war.

„Na, bei uns heißt _bei uns,_ was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?" Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung, doch ein Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen der Grünäugigen ließ ihn fast den Halt verlieren, dann sprach sie besänftigend weiter.

„Wir sind Elfen. Ich bin Ava, eine Blumenelfe." Sie deutete auf ihren Freund. „Und das ist Blaze, er ist ein Baumelf." Dieser hob nun lässig eine Hand, als würde er ihn grüßen.

„So wie ich das deute, bist Du auch eine Elfe, oder? Ein Waldelf. Wie heißt Du?", fragte sie ihn ruhig.

„Ein Elf?" Die Ungläubigkeit dieser Vorstellung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er schnaubte. „Wohl kaum. Ich bin Professor Severus…."

Blaze fiel ihm erneut ins Wort und Severus spürte altbekannte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Na, _ich_ glaube das aber schon! Lass mich mal überlegen…" Er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger ans Kinn und tat, als würde er grübeln. „…wir sitzen hier auf dem Blütenkorb einer großen Einhornflügelmargarite, das sollte Dir zu denken geben", sagte er provokant und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „…Du hast spitze Ohren und zugegebenermaßen wunderschöne Flügel. Gut, Deine Haare, Dein Hemd und Deine Hose sind schwarz, sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen, aber was sollst Du denn bitte sonst sein?"

Severus überhäufte Blaze mit einem bitterbösen Blick, doch dann wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewußt. Sein Atem stockte, denn sein Blick fiel nach allen Seiten und nach oben und überwältigt und zutiefst geschockt wurde ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich auf einer Blume saß. Jedoch nicht nur das – die Blume war sehr groß. Alles um ihn herum war sehr groß.

Überdimensional… riesig… gewaltig.

Ein ganzes Meer der buntesten Blumen und Gräser erstreckte sich hinter ihm, Schmetterlinge und Bienen in sonderbarer Größe berauschten sich an dem Farbenmeer und riesige, bizarre Bäume und Sträucher standen nicht weit entfernt und spendeten ihnen Schatten. Die Sonne schien dahinter unterzugehen und verwandelte die ganze Waldlandschaft in ein Stillleben.

Abermals brachte er nichts als ein Keuchen hervor, sah an sich selbst herab und befühlte mit den Händen seine Ohren, während er seinen Oberkörper so drehte, dass er seine Kehrseite begutachten konnte. Was er fühlte und sah, ließ ihn auf das weiche Blütenbett zurückfallen.

Blaze hatte Recht. Er hatte Flügel!

Abertausende winzig kleine goldene Partikel lösten sich bei seinem sanften Aufprall und die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch den Blätterwald zu ihnen vordrangen, ließ sie leuchten und tanzen wie Sternenstaub. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, kitzelte der Staub Severus so sehr in der Nase, dass er Niesen musste.

Insgesamt dreimal hintereinander. Und dann noch dreimal.

Ava und Blaze tauschten kurz bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

„Na sieh mal einer an – ein Waldelf mit Heuschnupfen!" Selbstgefälligkeit schwang in Blaze´ Worten mit und Severus wollte ihn ordentlich zurechtweisen, doch…

„Was bist Du nur für ein Geschöpf? Guck Dir seine Augen an." Aufgebracht sah er Ava an und deutete mit seiner Hand auf Severus´ Gesicht. „Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihm?"

Severus setzte sich nun wieder auf und Ava reichte ihm ein kleines weißes Taschentuch. Grimmig und langsam wirklich wütend über seinen Zustand und die Unwissenheit, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, räusperte er sich einmal kräftig und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Wäre vielleicht einer von euch beiden so freundlich, mir endlich zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht?" Seine Stimme wurde unbewusst lauter. Doch er bemerkte auch, dass seine Nase zu schwoll und er ziemlich bald seltsam nasal würde sprechen müssen.

„Wo bin ich und vor allem, warum wachsen halbdurchsichtige Elfenflügel aus meinem Rücken? Was ist passiert?"

Er hatte seine drohende und einschüchternde Stimme wiedererlangt, doch wie schon zuvor zeigte keiner der beiden auch nur den Hauch der gewünschten Reaktion darauf. Genervt stützte er seine Arme auf seinen Knien ab und massierte seine Nasenwurzel.

Ava berührte ganz sacht seinen Arm und er sah sie aus geröteten, müden Augen an. Ein erneutes Niesen schüttelte ihn.

„Du bist gerade gestorben", erklärte sie sachlich. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Einige, deren Zeit eigentlich noch nicht gekommen war, werden zu Elfen, Feen und Kobolden nach dem Tod und Du bist nun halt auserwählt, ein Waldelf zu sein", sprach sie erklärend weiter.

„Wie bin ich gestorben?", fragte Severus.

Es war Blaze, der antwortete.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Stell Dir mal vor, wir wüssten es, es wäre eine Qual. Du bist ziemlich begriffsstutzig, finde ich."

„So, findest Du?", zischte Severus den Baumelfen nun an. „Erinnerst Du Dich noch daran, wie es Dir erging, als Du gerade zu einem Elfen geworden bist?"

Blaze antwortete nicht und wandte den Blick ab. Volltreffer, dachte sich Severus.

„Ich bin also eben gestorben. Und ich bin jetzt ein…Waldelf." Er haderte mit dem Wort, zu unglaublich erschien es. „Und ihr seid ebenfalls Elfen."

Es waren eigentlich keine Fragen, eher eine Zusammenfassung der Fakten, um sie besser einsortieren zu können. Die grünäugige Elfe nickte zustimmend.

„Wie lange bleibe ich in diesem Zustand?"

Eigentlich hatte er sich sein Ableben etwas anders vorgestellt. Mit Ruhe, Dunkelheit, Gefühllosigkeit.

Ava sah ihn lange und ernst an und er wusste, dass es für immer sein würde. Er seufzte schwer.

Und nieste erneut mehrmals hintereinander.

„Wir müssen ihn zu _ihr_ bringen, Ava." Blaze sah erst seine Gefährtin und dann Severus an. „So kannst Du ja nun wirklich nicht ewig rumlaufen. Du bist ein Waldelf! Wie konntest Du nur Heuschnupfen kriegen. Es ist unglaublich."

„Zu wem wollt ihr mich bringen?"

„Zu einer Heilerin", antwortete Ava, während sie sich erhob und ihm die Hand reichte. „Sie wird Dir helfen können. Blaze hat Recht, so kannst Du nicht bleiben, der Frühling hat gerade erst richtig angefangen. Es würde ein schweres Jahr werden."

„Ich bin Tränkemeister und weiß mir durchaus selbst zu helfen, vielen Dank", erwiderte Snape unfreundlich.

Ohne Avas Hand zu ergreifen erhob er sich nun ebenfalls und strauchelte, denn seine Flügel entfalteten sich das erste Mal. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und er musste sich einen Augenblick an das neue Gleichgewicht gewöhnen. Ava griff nach seinem Unterarm und stützte ihn, was er mit einem widerwilligen Knurren quittierte.

„Pah! Tränkemeister – Du kannst ja noch nicht mal alleine stehen, geschweige denn alleine fliegen. Wir bringen dich zu ihr, da könnt ihr gemeinsam an einem Mittel panschen!", sagte Blaze wütend.

„Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen, wenn ich noch nicht fliegen kann?", ätze Severus zurück.

Keine Sekunde später stand er an einem kleinen Bachlauf, der glitzernd und träge in der Abendsonne dahin schlängelte. Ein Steg mit einem Geländer von Efeu umrankt führte auf die andere Seite und sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines Häuschen aus Stein. Ein wilder Garten mit den herrlichsten Blumen, Sträuchern und Obstbäumen umgab das Haus und in einem der Kräuterbeete erkannte er eine Elfe mit golden schimmernden Flügeln, die die drei Ankömmlinge noch nicht zu bemerken schien.

Die Wut und das Drehen in seinem Kopf kehrten zurück und so verkniff er sich einen Kommentar ob der Entführung, die eigentlich keine war. Severus vermutete, dass sie Disappariert waren.

Er unterdrückte den wiederholten Drang, niesen zu müssen und schritt erhobenen Hauptes über den Steg. Seine beiden Begleiter waren inzwischen bei der Elfe mit den goldenen Flügeln angekommen und sprachen leise mit ihr. Severus konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch als Blaze sich umdrehte und ihn zu sich zog, sah er in zwei leuchtende Bernsteine, die ihm durchaus vertraut waren.

Ein entsetztes „Miss Granger…" entfuhr ihm, bevor es doch endlich völlig Dunkel wurde.

So war es dann also, wenn man wirklich tot war, dachte er sich.

Kalt und dunkel.

Doch noch immer stimmte etwas nicht, denn er lag wieder auf etwas Weichem. Severus öffnete die Augen und war vollends verwirrt, als er sich in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer wiederfand. Schweißgebadet und in einem völlig zerwühlten Bett, realisierte er, dass es ein Traum war. Nichts als ein Traum.

Wie in diesem Traum griff er sich an seine Ohren und setzte sich auf, um seinen eigenen Rücken zu sehen.

Nichts.

Keine spitzen Ohren. Keine Flügel. Keine Elfen.

Er ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen – und wieder nichts. Kein Blütenstaub, der ihn zum Niesen brachte.

Erleichtert und tief einatmend schloss er die Augen. Da waren sie wieder – die wunderschönen bernsteinfarbenden Augen der Elfe. Nein, nicht der Elfe, es waren die der kleinen Miss-know-it-all.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht zog sich quälend zäh dahin, da er die Siebtklässler eine Abhandlung über Gifte, Gegengifte und deren Wirkungen schreiben ließ. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Klassenzimmer, nur das Kratzen der Federn auf den Pergamenten durchbrach die Stille.

Severus korrigierte währenddessen einige Aufsätze der Drittklässler, doch seine Gedanken waren unstet und wirr. Ständig kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Traum zurück, der sich so echt angefühlt hatte und doch so absolut gegen seine Natur war. Eine Elfe – er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ob Albus auch eine war?

In seine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich jemand dem Lehrertisch näherte und ihn mehrmals ansprach. Doch als er aufblickte, erschrak er heftig.

Die Augen der Elfe sahen ihn direkt an und es begann, in seiner Nase zu kitzeln.


End file.
